


The Small Thing's in Life

by RaeTrashy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTrashy/pseuds/RaeTrashy
Summary: Miku has been a "perfectionist" all her life and proceeding through life with only the perfect answer, leading her to reject many opportunities throughout life and relationships with people. When she meets a certain Luka who is the complete opposite, she starts to warp her ideas of everything that has happened in the past and will see a different future than she ever thought.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 3





	1. Encounter

Perfection, the concept of having zero flaws or defects. The Perfectionist fallacy – a notion where there is some perfect answer out there, and only rejecting the idea of something due to it still having a flaw. And a certain tealette girl, her hair tied into two split twin tails, a perfect mirror image had stuck to that there will be an ideal an answer for everything. Her posture adjusted, so her back lay flat against the backrest, making sure that it would not impose on her future health in the future. And, in front of her sat another person – a discussion between her and her counselour.

"Hatsune-san, as much I admire that you strive towards perfection, despite that, rejecting every opportunity just because of a repercussion here or there is a bit well, absurd." The short brown haired counselour said, her legs crossed underneath the desk the two of them had sat at. "Don't you think it's time that you accept something to take as a career? You are in your third year of high school, after all. Heck, even pushing the educational purpose of school, you seem to deny the friendships and love." Her body scent reminded that of the Sake that people consume for a celebration or for much more miserable prospects.

"Sakine-sensei, I appreciate the concern for my future. However, there will be a perfect answer, I know of it." The response didn't seem to mix well as the lips of her counselour only pursed in a tinge of sadness. "Things like love and friendships, making them only ends up in misery. Isn't that why you reek of alcohol?"

"That's… not on topic, Hatsune-san." The counselor leaned back into the chair. "We will have another discussion sometime soon, in the meantime I expect you to self reflect on yourself a bit before we talk again. You may leave." The tealette slowly got out of her seat, pushing it in and bowing, and saying a quiet thank you in the form of whisper before leaving the brunette alone in her tiny room.

Self reflect. Now that the tealette thought about, why would she need to self-reflect? All her actions were thought out with precision and left being flawless. If something was imperfect, wouldn't they strive to be perfect? And isn't that what she was doing right now?

She let out a soft puff of air, walking out of the building she was previously in and into her home. On her way back, the mildly cold air flowed around her in perfect harmony with her, and the trees were separated six feet with the addition of the leaves were cleaned off the sidewalk. With the melodies of perfection joining her as she walked, it was all perfect.

Then, she saw someone – someone with hair that blended in with the sakura trees and the sunset that was cast on the sky. It was nice. The hair slowly turned, and pale white skin showed itself in Miku's eyes, the light looking like the sun and an odd feeling welled up in the young tealette's body. Whoever it was, she wanted to observe her carefully. She walked towards the pinkette, and a faint beat and strum of guitars becoming prominently louder.

When she arrived close enough, she could see a small crowd of people surrounding a slightly risen stage. Upon it were two other people, and the pinkette Miku had observed a few fleeting moments ago, singing a song talking about the logic of being imperfect. That's ironically hilarious, she thought to herself. A perfectionist like herself, listening about a song that it's okay to be imperfect. That's so dumb. She listened to the rest of the song; however, the singer's voice smoothness the only thing keeping her there. After the song was done, she smiled a perfect smile – the evenness of the curves her lips and how her upper and bottom lip had the same ratio.

"Thank you, everyone, for listening to our song!" Her voice stated loudly into the microphone, and the crowd applauded. The pinkette looked directly into Miku's eyes, the intensity of her stare making Miku's face burn a little hot. She coughed in her shoulder, however, and brushed it off, proceeding her walk back home as usual.

Everyone started to disperse eventually too, young girls and boys some running ahead of Miku and some walking faster than her. Why do people waste their time with friendships? Won't people just end up fighting and feeling the emotional repercussions? The thoughts that were dashing through Miku's mind until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She whipped her head to face the person who had touched her, only to see it was the singer from moments ago. Looking at her up close like this, the tealette was at a loss for words – she really was perfect. Her pink hair had split evenly down an even part of her hair, and her eyes were a stunning hue of dark teal.

"Hey, I saw you from the crowd, and, well… I just wanted to tell you that you caught my heart off guard," the pinkette said, scratching her head shyly. "I just wanted to talk to you, I guess…?" The tealette looked at her, confused. 'Off-guard?' what does she mean?

"Oh, thanks… Say, I haven't seen you around here before, did you just start a band or something?"

"Oh well, no, my bandmates and I are actually touring the country right now, so it makes sense that you wouldn't see us here. Though, I will admit I used to live here a long time ago!" The pinkette had a smile on her face, and once Miku caught a waft in the air, she realized how sweet and subtle the scent had been. That must be from her.

"I see. Well, it's quite sudden, but may I inquire your name?" That's right, proper manners show you are capable and therefore will lead to no problems.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that stuff! My name is Luka Megurine, but please call me Luka. What about you, what's your name?"

"Hatsune Miku, a pleasure to me you. You may call me Miku if you do so desire." Both the teal and blue hair seemed to drift down to the ground, and then raise up again, except the pinkette gave her a smile.

"Alright, Miku! I'm glad I got to meet you today, haha! Did you enjoy the song?"

"I mean, I don't understand it, I guess? Why wouldn't you want to be perfect? If life went on like that, wouldn't that be great?"

"Hmm, I see where you are coming from. But shouldn't you explore things in life and make mistakes? I mean, nobody is perfect, right? So, why not take advantage of that and experiment things, and if it doesn't work out, then try again!"

"I don't know… If you were perfect from the start, you wouldn't have to worry about that at all, no?"

"Then what's perfect for you?" The pinkette asked with a grin on her face, tilting her head, so her hair drooped down on one side, exposing her pale neck. She was right, though, the tealette thought. But nevertheless, perfect is just being perfect. No flaws, nothing of such sort. Miku's mouth hung open a little bit, ready to answer but was interrupted before she heard her ringtone from within her pockets.

She fumbled into her pockets as Luka stood in front of her, her lips still curved in an upward curvature. Listening to the other voice on the other side, Miku let an audible sigh out loud, her eyelids fluttering down in agony. The only words ever muttered back in reply were simple, 'yes' and 'no.' She hung up.

"Sorry, Luka, but I have to head back home, It was nice meeting you though!" Miku bowed and started to dash off when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, quite firmly. Luka's face was painted with red, and her phone out.

"Do you mind if I can, uh, get your number…? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to. I get it we just met, but I don't know, you intrigue me, Miku!" Her fingers casually combed through the short bangs she and then proceeded to scratch the back of her head. Miku was perplexed. She was interested in furthering her conversation with Luka, and this tugging feeling she felt in her heart was being more prominent.

"Sure." Miku put her phone out to scan, Luka hurryingly mirroring her actions, her face hued of a slight pink. "Thank you Miku, I'll text you soon! It was nice meeting you!" Luka huffed out as she turned and ran towards the stage, her bandmates patting her on the head and hitting her back once she was close enough. Miku's lips curved upward as she glanced down at the cellphone number she received. Her heel turned after analyzing the phone number, and her rhythmic walk continued as she proceeded, walking to her house.

'I wonder why I did that…'

A curious thought and reflecting on her actions, she walked home for the first time with subtle happiness in her stride.


	2. Casual

As a certain twin-tailed girl took a slow stride towards her home, her eyes kept trailing off to the number she received. When she saw that pinkette – the way her hair flowed in the wind of her playing, the sultry voice mixed with huskiness and those perfect lips her heart ultimately was at a loss for words. Those feelings, however, should never be expressed; it would only end up getting her hurt.

As her thoughts were plaguing her, the pace at which she walked slowed down until her legs gave out and halted. There she was, in front of the doorstep of her home. A puff of air exhaled from her mouth as she reached for her keys located in her skirt pocket, and with an insert, turn and click she was in. 

“I’m home,” her voice meekly said, the eerie silence filled her ears once again. She proceeded to the living room, where her eyes reflected her parents and brother drinking their tea. Once her presence became known, they glanced upwards at her, examining her. 

“You’re late coming home, Miku. I expect better.” Her mother took a sip of her tea and stared straight at her. “As a Hatsune, you must present yourself as nothing but perfect. I expect nothing less and nor does your father. Try being more like your brother. Now, inform me why you are late.” 

“Yes, mother,” the tealette’s hair swaying down and her face towards the wooden floor. “I was walking home when I encountered a band playing near the town square. I listened to their music, and I went on my way; however, the vocalist of the band had stopped me for some small talk.” Her eyes started to trail upwards to meet the families stare, all of them cold and deadpanned.

“I see... Did you make sure you were polite?” her father stated with a calm demeanor, putting down the teacup with the plate. “It would be ashamed if this vocalist got a rude and disrespectful girl. Every presentation must be perfect.”

“Yes, father, I was respectful. She did not seem bothered.” They all glanced down at the flooring. “May I be dismissed to my room?” 

“Yes, go and study.” The tealette took a bow once more and took each step to her room with speed. Once she reached her room, she threw herself onto the bed and looked up her ceiling light; it’s white and soft glow enchanting her to stare more closely and blind her. Her thoughts flashed back to her conversation with Luka, what was perfection. Perfection is perfection, no flaws, no nothing. How could there be more than one perfect? HSe fumbled around for her phone, looking at the phone number she received. It couldn’t hurt to talk to her, could it? She started typing, her fingers hastily sending the first text. 

She looked at the screen, not expecting a reply for a while, but she saw the little text bubble that indicated Luka was typing.

The First thing that came to the tealette's mind was how casually Luka typed - it was cute. However, that informal way of texting can get you so far, can't it? She chuckled at the small little character she used at the end and started typing again. 

It’s true though – how is there more than definition. Perhaps she missed something in a language class? She felt quite stupid at these thoughts. Her brain was trying to wrap the concept of perfection, but she could not. That was until Luka sent her text message.

Then it hit her. That’s right, that one saying – beauty is in the eye of the beholder… So then flaws are also in the eye of the beholder as well. That’s perplexing. What does this mean? The things I have been doing were not perfect at all? Thoughts of her actions started to flashback, every little thing. Her chest tightened in confusion.

Wet streams started to roll down her face, her eyes starting to get puffy and burn with every pause.

The thoughts of childhood came to her, thinking of what she enjoyed. She likes leaks and the color teal… but her brain could not find anything that she particularly disliked to be considered a flaw. Her face turned a slight red, however, at the word date. She didn’t have any friends, much less have any experience on how to date someone… but hanging out with Luka sounded nice, and with everything that came at her once, figuring things out did seem like the possible best route. The tealette’s lips formed a slight curve, and what she typed even let her with a little bit of a shock.

Her chest felt a little lightness like a small weight had been lifted off her heart that had been weighing her down.

Tuna and leaks didn’t sound bad at all – actually, it seemed quite delicious. A chuckle escaped the tealette’s mouth, the sound getting muffled by her hand once she realized she was laughing. Her eyes started to trail off towards her clock, realizing the time.

The tealette’s eyes were glued onto the screen, waiting for a response. It still shocked that she managed to get to hang out with someone she just met. She didn’t seem suspicious though, I mean, If she was, she’d be more weird about our texts, right? While her mind went wild, it was cut off by the notification.

And with that, Miku put her phone on the charger and started working, her mood full of happiness while working. And, the only thought that was there at the moment was:

“I can’t wait for tomorrow….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you guys didn't like the text messages I put in the story, I messed up on basically all of them while making it OPJDPSAJDOPSAKDASKDS it's okay I'm the clown here but anyways! I hope you guys are having a good day and I had fun making the chapter since I got to put the text messages!! Though if you guys don't like it be sure to tell me and I'll do it the Fanfiction.net way (cause I'm posting the same thing there but without the text messages). I'm not really good with formal notes, I don't really even text formally like Miku in this story ^^;; also I'm sorry if everything seems a bit rushed I have so many projects in online school it's not even funny - but anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I think I am managing the AO3 interface LOL. Anyways! This is a repost of the story up on fanfic but I will try and update the second chapter here first and then on there owo)b


End file.
